Noite
by Anis.xD
Summary: Severo Snape e uma noite que ele jamais esquecerá. Resumo terrível, mas vale a pena. SS/POFic escrita para o Amigo Secreto de Dia dos Namorados do Fórum Lumus Maximum.


_N/A¹: Essa é minha primeira fic, para o Amigo Secredo de Dia Dos Namorados do Fórum Lumus Maximum (www(ponto)lumusmaximus(ponto)com ), para a minha querida Anna Black. Nenhum spoiler significativo, acredito eu.  
Aproveitem._

**Noite.**

Numa agradável manhã de junho, Severo Snape abriu os olhos e viu a luz do sol banhando o quarto. "Estranho - pensou - não entra sol em minha masmorra."

Foi quando lembrou que estava no Brasil, na casa _dela_ e que, se tudo corresse como planejara, seria deles muito em breve. Não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ver Snape sorrindo sempre fora uma cena incomum, quase impossível mas, desde que Anna Black entrara em sua vida isso mudou.

Na época, ele ainda era professor de Hogwarts. Ela começou a frequentar a escola quando estava no 6º ano, e Severo percebeu que, depois da queda do Lord, realmente haviam mais coisas a se fazer do que proteger Sonserinos e torturar Grifinórios. Desde o banquete de boas-vindas, a Srta. Black - frisando bem o Black - o olhava de forma diferente das outras garotas em Hogwarts. No início eram olhos curiosos, e do instante em que encotraram os seus até o presente momento, se tornaram olhos desejosos e sedutores, que o inebriavam num ínfemo instante.

Em sua primeira aula de poções, questionara o método de ensino do professor. Seu grande amigo, o diretor Dumbledore concordara com a garota. Severo então a havia rendido na biblioteca e, sem se conter, a agarrado. Num primeiro momento, acreditou que fosse receber uma azaração, mas tudo o que a Srta. Black fizeram fora permitir seus avanços, até que Madame Pince se fizesse ouvir numa estante próxima. Após o incidente ainda houveram outros momentos como esse, até que finalmente oficializassem o namoro. Era contra as regras do colégio, portanto nenhum estudante poderia saber. Mesmo depois de terminado o colégio, ainda tiveram muitos problemas por conta da diferença de idade e mesmo assim não desistiram.

Agora já faziam 2 anos que Anna terminara Hogwarts, Severo deixara o cargo de professor, se dedicando às pesquisas para poder passar mais tempo com ela. Quando tinham um tempo de folga, viajavam. Dessa vez, o destino fora o Brasil pois Anna já havia vivido ali por um ano e ele acreditou ser o local perfeito para o que faria.

Severo levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro para lavar o corpo. Era véspera do Dia dos Namorados no Brasil e ele iria ao _Fundo da Villa_, o Beco Diagonal brasileiro. Saiu do banheiro, vestiu-se e desceu as escadas, chegando a uma espaçosa sala de estar. Seguiu em direção à cozinha, de onde vinha um delicioso aroma de panquecas, encontrando Tiffy, sua elfa doméstica servindo sua amada.

- Bom dia, Anna querida.

- Bom dia, Sev. Dormiu bem?

- Ah sim. - e dirigindo um sorriso malicioso à moça, perguntou - Você acordou cedo para quem passou a noite entretida em outras atividades, não acha?

Anna ruborizou, mas respondeu com a voz firme e indiferente.

- Não acho. A noite não teve lá grandes atividades.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, o homem iniciou seu desjejum.

- Black. Terei de me ausentar por esta tarde. - e ao ver o semblante curioso da namorada, indagou - algum problema?

- Não, nenhum problema Snape. Minha colega dos tempos que vivi aqui, Lisa, convidou-me para passar a tarde com ela. E também para almoçar por lá amanhã, já que ela está solteira. Você se importa?

- Nem um pouco, desde que a tarde e a noite nos tenhamos um tempo só nosso

Anna sorriu e Severo se cumprimentou mentalmente. Na semana anterior, tinha visitado Lisa e pedido que ela convidasse sua namorada para passar esse tempo com ela, assim ele teria tempo de preparar sua surpresa.

__________________________________________________________

Assim que Anna saiu, Severus foi às compras. Primeiramente foi à loja de bebidas e providenciou a champanha para a noite. Depois ao armazém para comprar os ingredientes do jantar que prapararia. Ora, um mestre em poções não poderia ser ruim na cozinha. Passou por todas as lojas da _Villa_ e ao fim, entrou numa pequena joalheria escondida numa travessa da rua principal.

Observava com atenção as peças do mostruário, quando visualisou a peça que encantou-lhe. Um anel de prata com brilhantes posicionados de modo a formar um losango. Era uma peça simples e clássica. Combinaria perfeitamente com sua Anna. Manteve os olhos no anel, procurando algo que pudesse ser entregue de presente no dia seguinte. Deu a volta no balcão e aproximava-se da estante com os colares quando o dono da loja surgiu.

Era um senhor de feições serenas, tronco atarracado e mãos habilidosas, era possível perceber pela forma como manuseava a varinha.

- Perdão pela bagunça em minha loja senhor...

- Snape.- apresentou-se Severus - Gostaria de ver algumas gargantilhas com pingentes de Onix.

- Pois não senhor. Sou Lavras. - o senhor disse enquanto dirigia-se à estante, pegando duas gargantilhas e depositando-as no balcão. Snape fixou os olhos no objeto colocado a sua esquerda. Uma delicada peça de prata com pedras Onix em formato de gota em tamanhos variados pendendo de fios delicados ligados à peça principal. Muito belo, mas não era o que procurava. Passou então para o objeto a sua direita. A peça, também de prata, era composta por dois fios entrelaçados, de onde pendia uma única pedra, esta em forma de coração. Pouco ornamentada, porém de uma beleza magnífica.

- É esta - disse a Lavras - Para presente...

- Sim senhor. - respondeu prontamente o vendedor. - Há algo mais que deseje?

_____________________________________________________________

Severus chegou em casa quando a lua já estava alta nos céus. Anna estava na casa da amiga e ele tinha uma casa inteira para arrumar. Começando pela sala, Mudou toda a disposição dos móveis. Da porta que dava para o Hall, podia-se ver um grande sofá ocupando a parede inteira, com uma mesa de centro em frente. À esquerda de quem entrasse, havia uma janela que dava para o jarfim da frente e a rua. Na parede ao lado da janela, uma pequena estante e uma aconchegante poltrona de leitura. Do lado oposto do aposento, um aparelho de som e um bar finalizavam a decoração. Conjurando almofadas para o sofá, Snape fez com que o local se tornasse adequado para um momento a sós com a namorada.

Passando para a cozinha, deixou as compras separadas para os pratos que prepararia no dia seguinte, e providenciou louça para o jantar a dois. No Hall, conjurou uma mesa, na qual colocou a louça e um castiçal. Antiquado, sim, mas era como ele havia imaginado. Dispôs velas pelo ambiente e um aroma adocicado preencheu o ambiente..

Recolheu-se finalmente, aguardando o dia que se seguiria.

________________________________________________________________

Durante toda a manhã do dia 12, não havia visto a jovem Black. Pelas duas da tarde, dirigiu-se à casa de Lisa para buscá-la e passearem pelo parque no centro da cidade. Anna usava um vestido verde escuro esvoaçante, ressaltando suas curvas perfeitas, contrastando com a pele clara e mostrando seu orgulho da casa das serpentes.

Passaram a tarde inteira andando pela cidade, viram o pôr-do-sol numa das áreas mais tranquilas da região para depois retornarem para casa. Lá chegando, Severus abraçou-a pela cintura e dirigiu-se à mesa, onde Tiffy servia o jantar.

Jantaram em silêncio. Ao terminarem, foram para a sala de estar. Anna se espantou com o excesso de almofadas presentes. Sentaram no sofá e Snape mirou-a decidido.

- Anna... Esses anos com você foram os melhores que eu ousei passar com alguém. - iniciou - embora tenhamos nossas desavenças sempre nos entendemos no final. Que esse ano seja mais um inesquecível - finalizou entregando-a uma caixa retangular de veludo.

Anna abriu-a e seus olhos brilharam ao visualizar o colar.

- Sev, é simplesmente maravilhoso. - sorrindo, pediu - coloca em mim?

O homem colocou a peça delicadamente no pescoço da jovem e depositou um beijo na nuca dela. Olharam-se no fundo dos olhos e Severus finalmente disse.

- Anna. Feliz dia dos Namorados. Mas isso não é tudo. Esses anos são apenas o início daquilo que eu quero construir com você. Sempre foi tudo aquilo que eu precisei e é o que eu desejo pelo resto da vida. - retirando uma caixinha quadrada do bolso interno das vestes, completou - Então Anna Black, aceita ser minha pela vida inteira se tornando a Sra. Snape?

- Eu.. eu aceito sim. - e com um sorriso beijou-o ternamente. Em sua mão repousava o anel que Severus havia visto mais cedo na loja de Lavras.

Naquela noite, fizeram amor pela primeira vez pelo resto de suas vidas juntos.

Casaram-se 2 meses depois em Londres, com vários amigos presentes. E até hoje lembram daquela noite..

N/A²: Bom, essa fic, como já disse, é minha primeira, então estava na dúvida entre postar ou não.  
Dedico a minha coragem e cara de pau à Grace Black, que me fez finalmente postá-la, através de uma conversa no msn. Gra, querida, muuito obrigada por ouvir minhas histórias malucas.

Espero que tenham gostado.  
Sem mais,

_Anis*_


End file.
